The Passage of Twin Disciplines: Discipline of Force
by Kiravu
Summary: A contract was signed. A prince is missing. The Summoners are gaining ground and the war between Demacia and Noxus has a new rival, the united front of the Freljord. Nidalee is left to fend for herself in a world she only barely began to understand. Second Arc to the completed story: The Passage of Twin Disciplines AkalixNidalee / Jarvan, Lux, Galio / Katarina, Cass / AshexTry
1. Prologue

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines: Discipline of Force**

**Arc Two**

**Prologue**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Hey, guys! Just a heads up to anyone who hasn't read the first arc to this story, please either go to my profile and look for The Passage of Twin Disciplines, search using Nidalee and Akali as the basis through the League tag or copy and paste this link into your search bar: s/7283785/1/The-Passage-of-Twin-Disciplines**

**While you are free to read this as a stand-alone if you wish, you will be terribly confused and I would highly suggest you read the first arc first.**

**So, without further ado, please enjoy the prologue to arc two: Discipline of Force.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

A slender lady walked down the dark cobblestone path of her enemies home capital. Cloak pulled tight around her frame, with her hood casting a deep shadow shrouding her face as she turned a corner and her image shimmered; the lady was replaced with a young boy in tattered clothes.

Around another corner she turned and again her image shimmered. This time to be replaced with an elderly man, wearing an expensive looking vest with golden buttons running down the front.

She paused, her hand on the knob to the door in front of her as she listened, metal feet pounding on the pavement as they searched for their prey.

Seconds later, a troupe of Demacian guards paused upon seeing her, looking to all as a regular patron returning home at night his wrinkly hand gripping the doorknob as if to twist it open.

"Hold, sir!"

She paused, trying to hide the slight smile that was threatening to overtake her startled visage.

"Have you seen a young lady recently? She is dressed as a fortune teller and is wanted for questioning." The troupe leader stepped forward gently placing the butt of his spear onto the pavement, his metal encased chest gleaming in the slight light. The moon was peeking out from behind the clouds, as if curious and wanting to observe the unfolding events.

"A young lady you say?" The mysterious woman asked, her voice shaking and deep. "No, I can't say I have," she replied after a pause.

"If you do, any information could be of use to the King and Queen. Would you please report any sightings to a guardsman immediately?" The leader asked, sighing deeply.

"Of course! Of course! For Demacia!" The illusionist smiled, bowing slightly.

"Sorry for the trouble, have a good night, sir. For Demacia!" With that, the troupe leader turned and walked through his subordinates as they stood in neat rows waiting for orders. As he reached the front they all turned in unison and continued along the street.

Silently, the woman smiled as she watched a shadow drop from the rooftops and without a sound, dispatched the rearmost guards. His arms thrusted to the right and the left in unison, catching them through the eye-slits of their helmets, puncturing their eyes and killing his prey instantly. The shadow caught the falling guards just as the troupe turned a corner and dropped them off to the side.

The woman swiftly stepped past the corpses, motioning to the shadow and causing the fallen guards to shimmer slightly before changing to appear as crates lining the alley.

Within another step her fingers flicked again and the assassin shimmered beside her, changing to look as an exact replica of one of the fallen guards, and herself the other.

Without missing a beat, the pair stepped back into line with the other soldiers, with them never having suspected a thing.

~o~

Claws raked bark as the jungle's King slid down the trunk of an ancient tree. His mane, braided and flowing behind him flicked upwards as his bulk quickly descended. Around him, the wind sang and rolled over his furred frame, ruffling even the soft hairs that hugged closest to his skin.

With a grunt, he flexed his biceps and the metal claws attached to the back of his hand dug into the trunk of the tree and his descent was stopped immediately. His feet kicked against the tree and he was sent soaring through the air. Stretching out his hand as he caught himself upon a branch and swung himself up into the air, shifting his weight until he landed on his target.

Holding onto the trunk with clawed hands and rear paws, the large predator tilted his head back and sniffed.

The forest was awake with energy. The wind was alive and dancing with colours and scents that had not been present in months, not since the disappearance of the one it loved most.

The birds soared above him, singing their songs and joining with the chorus that the wind was carrying. Below him, the small critters that dug their tunnels beneath the forest floor chattered, generating an underlying beat. And around him the leaves danced, rising and falling with the tempest of the forest.

The very ground hummed, and the night air felt warm and thrummed with energy. The hunter felt the excitement of the spirits around him, moving through him as it tensed his muscles and set the hair along his spine standing on end.

Snarling, the hunter's eyes narrowed as he shook his head to release himself of the sensation that had set him on edge, the corner of his muzzle turned up into a smile.

"It appears," his chest rumbled as if he had to force the words into a distinguishable manor. The hunter's voice was low, his coarse tongue flicked up and licked up over his whiskers, "that the previous master of this jungle has returned." With a chuckle, the large humanoid feline closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and absorbing the scent.

Throwing his head back, the King let out a deep, challenging roar and lashed his tail against the bark of the tree.

"Come then, let us see which of us will be the hunter, and which will be the hunted!"

~o~

"Pathetic lizard," the gargantuan dragon spat. His tail snapped out and slammed into a rocky pile, shattering stone and kicking up a cloud of dust. His claws tearing the ground apart and making the dirt bleed beneath his bulk. "You are not my _princess_!" The title twisted into an insult, seemed to leave a foul taste within the dragon's mouth.

"I will **not** recognize you as anything other than the abomination that you are!"

The dragon growled, flames spouting out from beneath his clenched fangs as his spine rolled and he slunk across the earth like a cat stalking a mouse. The barbed spikes that lined his spine preened and his tongue snapped out.

Before him snarled a fledgling dragon, who had her head held high with pride even though her chest heaved with exhaustion, the usual gleam of her scales gone under the scorch marks and the dirt.

The smaller female felt the fire in her chest burning her lungs as fury boiled within her. She could feel the tug of magic as it threatened to run out and then she would be reverted to her born-to form. She could not back down. Would not admit defeat.

The fledgling tensed her muscles, looking for the softest spot on the elder dragon's throat. She had enough energy for one last strike and she would make it count.

"Zhu'Theran!" A shriek tore through the air causing both of the combating dragons to shrink back. The sun was blackened out as a third reptile joined the battle field.

Massive, veined wings flapped, casting varying shadows as the sun struggled to shine through. The air churned with power at the presence of the Queen, small tornadoes formed and fed off her sheer might. Blood red scales glimmered, casting a rainbow of ruby across the rocky field.

As clawed feet touched down, the ground shuddered and wheezed, as if the entire world was threatening to bend under the weight of the Queen of Dragons. Her head wound up high, held at the maximum height that her legendary frame would allow as she hooked her chin and looked down at the dragon that had incurred her rage.

"You have been warned before!" She bellowed, making no step to place herself in front of her panting daughter. Her actions were a display of dominance. The Queen was putting the male in his place, showing that she did not think of him as a threat. The Queen's eyes narrowed, her nostrils flaring as she watched the smaller male. "While I would prefer not to kill one of our oldest with our numbers becoming less and less, I will if you force my flames."

Zhu'Theran snarled, his head twisting and lowering as he submitted. "One of royal blood, one meant to rule over all dragon kind should not be so weak as to need the protection of her mother after she has reached adulthood. She is your weakness and thus is the weakness of us all. What good is she, if all she is, is a chink in your armour?" His golden eyes searched his queens face as his lips twitched up, with his head tilting slightly to reluctantly expose his throat.

"Keep her if you must, but do not ask us to protect her as we would a true-blood princess."

The Queen narrowed her eyes in a silent threat and watched as the defeated male backed away and opened his wings, crouching low as he pushed off the ground and took flight with a thundering leap.

With a roar of frustration, the rust coloured dragon disappeared into the horizon.

The Queen let out a deep sigh, the air around her quivered as a heat wave bathed the area. Her eyes closed momentarily as she turned and her daughter collapsed from exhaustion, her form shrinking to that of a human girl with dark blue skin.

He was right and the Queen knew it. As the years have passed it has become harder and harder for her to defend her daughter and to keep her position as more of her kind begun to question the claim of her heir.

She would have to make a decision and soon, or one would be forced upon her with an outcome that would be out of her control.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Hey all! So Arc two has begun, ooooo exciting, right? So, I tallied the votes and it seems like people want this to be 'separate', so that's what I did.**

**I really hope everyone found this okay. I know it was super short, but then it was supposed to be a teaser, right?**

**First actual chapter should be out soonish :) **

**PS There might be a Mrs. Kiravu in the nearish future. **

**Love ya'll! Thanks to everyone who hung in there.**

**-Kiravu**


	2. Wings of Fury and Bloodied Maws

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines: Discipline of Force**

**Arc Two: Chapter One**

**Wings of Fury and Bloodied Maws**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Nidalee yawned and stretched, extending her claws and flexing as her spine curled, shaking the sleepiness from her body. Her long pink tongue flicked up over his whiskers and she sighed happily, her nose filling with the scent of her mind-mirror, leaving her with a feeling of safety and contentment. _

_The huntress raised her head, looking around for her companion. _

"_Nidalee..." She heard Akali's voice flowing with the wind, soft and quiet as it beckoned her to rise. _

_With a groan, the cougar pushed herself to her feet, her ears flicking forward as she stared into the dark shadows that cloaked the trees just beyond the entrance to her cave._

_Confused, she left the warmth of her home and padded outside, listening as another rush of wind billowed over her. "Nidalee..."_

_Around her the trees began to whirl past, and she found herself travelling towards the site the snake-strikers had taken her family from her. _

_Before she could react it was over, and she found herself standing before the small tree that had sprouted from her father's deathbed. _

"_Nidalee!" The call was strong this time, sharp no longer a whisper on the wind and the huntress swung her head with a start. Akali stood to her left, smiling softly as she took a step forward._

_Nidalee let out a croon and started towards her mind-mirror, her heart beating and overwhelming her with the force of her joy. She had escaped! It was over and she had come home, come back to her. Hers, she was hers. _

_Rushing forward, the huntress shifted mid-stride and flung herself at her companion, enveloping her in a crushing hug as she rubbed her cheek against the Kinkou, over and over again in an unbridled display of affection._

"_I love you..." The words whispered inside Nidalee's mind and she paused, pushing away to ask what those words meant, those last desperate words that Akali had put into her mind before she had been taken away. She didn't understand, hadn't understood their meaning and wanted desperately to know why those three were the last that Akali had spoken to her. Where they a message? Some hint as to where to find her?_

_As Nidalee parted her lips, trying to find the words to ask the questions she needed answering she felt a wet trickle roll down the bare skin of her chest and stomach. Confused, she touched her fingers to the sticky liquid and found them covered in blood._

_Alarmed, the huntress shot her head up to look at Akali, only to find her gone with only a dark puddle soaking into the forest floor, the fang from the red-maned wolf shining in the centre._

Nidalee awoke with a start, sweat making her fur damp and leaving her shivering in the cold night air. She looked around, eyes wide, at the dark stone walls that surrounded her. The cubs were laying beside her, cuddled together for warmth.

Already they looked healthier, even though barely four moons had risen and it would be many, many more before they would be strong enough to leave on their own. The huntress looked towards the entrance of their home, the moonlight streaming in and bouncing off the many stones that littered the entrance way.

Not for the first time, Nidalee contemplated ways that she could leave but still have the cubs be protected. The nearby wolf pack would not be kind to them, the reason they had not already attacked after Nidalee's reappearance was a mystery for her. It was no secret that they had fought tirelessly with her mother and father for more territory. Since the disappearance of the cougar family, they had pressed their boundaries further and further. Even their home reeked of the canines, the trees were marked and new hunting paths had been carved into the forest floor.

Beyond that, she could feel their presence. Their eyes, noses their very focus upon her, waiting for an opening, waiting for the moment to strike and reclaim their lost territory.

No, she could not leave. Even if the forest, hunger or thirst did not claim them, the maws of the wolves would. Nidalee let out a heavy sigh, even when the cubs were grown and strong she doubted even then she could leave. Before the snake-strikers their numbers had been double what it was now, with strong and weathered hunters. Now, the wolves outnumbered them two to one if not more. A new litter had been born in her absence, one with thriving pups that would be grown enough to join the hunt before many more moon cycles.

The huntress shook her head, pushing herself up on tired legs, her sealed stab wound causing her hips to ache. Maybe a hunt would help to clear the rumblings of her mind, it would give her something to focus on.

Nidalee slowly made her way outside and sniffed at the night air, the scent of wolf surrounded her but it was not fresh, the cubs should be safe enough for a short while. Bobbing her head, Nidalee started off with a trot, moving easily through the jungle and focusing her mind on the task at hand.

~o~

Lux pulled the drawstrings lining her hood and lowered her cowl so it shadowed her face. Shrugging her shoulder, she clutched onto the strap of her pack, knuckles white and palm sweaty. The magician had very little practise with wanting, or needing to be unnoticed. Under normal circumstances she would have enjoyed the feeling of the wind running through her golden locks, the sun as it kissed her cheeks and the cheerful greeting from her fellow Demacians.

She had never needed to hide from the light, to hide herself among the shadows. Today however, was different. Today she needed her intentions to remain quiet, else she be followed or have someone report her movements back to her brother.

While she loved him, and knew he loved her, he would react with his protective nature and do everything in his power to bring her back.

She needed his attention and resources on finding the Prince, despite the whisperings of his disappearance that had been slowly turning into rumours of the Princes possible demise.

Lux knew in her heart that he was alive and well. She would not listen to the underlying talk of the Demacian citizens. She would not look again at the hopelessness on her Queen's face or flinch under the rage induced commands of her King.

While she was a solider for Demacia, there had been no progress in finding Jarvan, and any trails they had, had were cold. They were not even sure of which direction he had travelled in.

Lux stopped, facing the stone wall that circled Demacia, protecting and acting as a shield to it's very heart. Her eyes scanned the rough rock blocks steadily, looking for the small gouge in the bottom right corner of one of the stones six stacks high that she knew was there.

Jarvan had carved it into the stone block when they were young, marking their secret so it would not be lost.

That day had been so perfect, Lux remembered their awe, their joy when she took her first steps outside, past the walls that encircled her home. She had been crying and Jarvan had found her.

"_Whats wrong?" The young prince asked, walking closer to his friend, his steps cautious as he reached out his hand to touch his crying friend._

_Lux let out a hiccough as she tried to rub the tears streaming from her puffy eyes. "I'm s-scared," she sobbed, embarrassed by the snot that covered her folder arms from where she had rested her head._

"_Scared?" Jarvan asked, "But what does the prodigal mage have to be scared of?" The Prince chuckled awkwardly, casting a lop-sided smile as he tentatively moved closer. _

_Lux shot her gaze upward, scowling at him as she spat in reply, "The same thing you're scared of, me!" _

"_I'm not scared of you..." Jarvan replied slowly, pulling back his reaching hand and standing taller, his chest puffed out and the chain armour he wore rustled softly. "Besides, you're going to the Tower! The one filled with all the strongest spell-casters who are going to teach you to control it, and you'll be the strongest of them all! I know you will be."_

_Lux sniffled and her gaze softened, eyes watering, threatening to let out another shower of tears. "How can you be so sure? We've never even been outside. I don't even know what it looks like."_

_Jarvan paused and thought for a moment, "Then I'll ask my Father to let me take you outside the walls before you go, so you can see for yourself."_

"_No!" Lux protested, once again wiping her cheeks with sleeves that were just as wet._

"_Why not? I'm sure-" Jarvan argued back, stopping when he saw his friend's head shaking back and forth in a silent protest. "Lux..." He sighed and looked around, eyes falling on a crack that was just visible peeking out from behind a bush._

"_Hey, come here!" The Prince waved excitably and jogged off, pushing the brush out of the way to see a small sliver running up the wall, ending just low enough to make him crouch._

"_What are you doing?" Lux asked, watching her friend with her bottom still firmly planted in the grass._

"_Just come here, will you?" Jarvan smiled and waved again, waiting as Lux stood up and walked over to him. "Look." He gestured at the crack with his armoured glove._

"_At what? I very much doubt a cat could worm it's way through there let alone us." Lux frowned, folding her arms protectively over her stomach, clenching her fists tightly._

"_We could make it bigger." Jarvan replied tapping the stone. "Then you would be able to see the outside and it wouldn't be so scary, right?"_

_Lux bit her lip, unsure and shifted her weight from one foot to another. "How?" She asked slowly._

"_The same way you blew a hole in the side of your parent's house." Jarvan grinned mischievously, and Lux shrank back, curling into herself more and her hands shook. Swinging her head slowly in protested, eyes wide as her whole frame began to shake. _

"_Jarvan... No!" She protested, starting to back away. "I can't! You saw what happened last time, I couldn't control it! I'll hurt you!"_

"_No," The young Prince reached out and grabbed his fleeing friends arm, gently pulling her back and coaxing her hand from it's hiding place as he held it firmly in his grasp. "You won't, you would never hurt me." _

"_I can't control it! I wouldn't hurt you on purpose but I would! I just-" Lux shook her head and tried to pull her hand free. _

"_Just trust me," Jarvan smiled and brushed the hair that had fallen in front of Lux face back behind her ears and gently tugged her back towards the wall. Softly, the Prince guided Lux to stand in front of the wall, and spread her hand in front of the gap, shifting to stand behind her as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It's okay, just try. You won't hurt me."_

_Lux bit her lip and took in a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she released her tight grip on the warm tingle she could feel running throughout her body. Without hesitation it burst from her palm like a dam that had finally given way. _

"_Look out!" Jarvan yelled, before Lux could react she had been roughly turned away shielded as Jarvan took the few wayward stones and debre that came there way. _

"_Are you-" Lux began to ask, wafting at the air to clear the dust and coughing slightly as it all began to settle. She covered her mouth with her forearm to keep the dirt from covering her tongue and squinted her eyes, "Jarvan?"_

"_Come on!" The young Prince encouraged, taking his friends hand and tugging her into the crevice in the wall she had created. "Someone is bound to have heard that, we have to leave before they find us!"_

"_But-" Lux looked at the hole she had made, and could barely make out sunlight at theend of the passage way. It was still filled with dust and stones were still deciding on whether or not they wanted to fall as they swayed and groaned."How do you know it's safe?"_

_Jarvan paused and looked at his friend, something seeming to click. "Not everything will always be completely safe, you just have to trust me, that I would never hurt you either." _

_Lux bit her lip, lowering her eyes as she whispered out, "But you aren't always going to be there."_

"_Then you'll just have to trust yourself, just like I trust you." Jarvan dropped Lux's hand and stepped into the crevice, turning sideways slightly and ducking down as he made the tight squeeze to the other side. _

_The mage hesitated only for a moment before going after her friend, covering her face as against the dust as she coughed and felt her way with her fingertips, heart hammering as she made her way. The rough rock grated against her nails, her feet catching on the uneven ground almost tripping more than once. _

_Finally, as she reached for the next handhold she felt the sun warm her skin and she stepped out into the open, on the other side of the wall that encased her home. Jarvan stood waiting with his hand outstretched, sunlight glinting off his dirt covered armor._

_Lux took her offered hand and blushed slightly, blinking as her eyes adjusted and looked around. _

_Everything was so... open. The world seemed to stretch on forever, the wind flowing freely and rustling hundreds, no thousands of trees, flowers and the grass! Tall and unkept, dancing in the wind without interference._

"_You're stronger than you think." Jarvan whispered and Lux snapped her attention back to him. Her smile so large it seemed to swallow the rest of her face. "You'll be the strongest of us all, you're special, Luxanna. You're going to explore this vast world and see things that we didn't even dream of seeing._

"_You'll meet people, creatures, from every walk of life. See cities and entire civilizations that not many people get the chance to." Lux watched her friend and knew he was right. She wanted to explore this vast world. It was hard to imagine behind the walls that there was so much... world. She had read about other races, cities and knew they existed but had never really grasped just how big everything truly was. What she knew was only a fraction, a speck on the map. _

_Her grip tightened around her friends and she squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she whispered feeling tears begin to well behind her eyes. Looking away her eyes flickered from one thing to the next mentally taking a tally of all the things she wanted to learn about. The flowers, the plants, the animals... everything. And she wouldn't just be reading about them anymore, she would be able to go out and see them, touch them and experience it in person._

"_I'm not afraid anymore."_

Lux wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek and smiled, "I'm not afraid." She whispered, reaching out to push the bush out of the way and she squeezed her way through the now weathered passage. It was a tighter fit than before, but then she had grown some even if she was still rather small.

Stepping out into the open on the other side Lux stretched out and looked around, stopping when she noticed a large, bulky figure.

"What are you doing here?" Lux asked, surprised. She had been so careful not to be followed. What would she do if he insisted on bringing her back?

Galio shifted his weight, the sound of rocks grinding against each other as he worked his jaw to reply. "I was ordered to protect you, so that is what I have come to do."

Taken aback by his reply, Lux formed her words carefully, brow becoming furrowed. "But that was just for one night, and I am leaving Demacia, your homeland."

Galio watched the mage, eyes unblinking as he stood perfectly still, not even his chest moving for breath. "I was ordered by the Prince to keep you safe, there was no time frame given. To protect you would be the best way to serve both him and Demacia. Those are my orders."

The stone gargoyle watched his charge as she seemed to struggle with something. Slowly, Lux asked, "For how long?"

"For as long as my Master lives. Then I will find a new master, new orders." Galio replied without hesitation, still motionless. Even though the wind buffeted him and caused Lux's cloak to whip around he remained unmoving.

Lux felt a deep pang in her chest as she stood, shocked. She could hear her heart in her eyes, pounding as she processed what the gargoyle said. Her lips quivering, and tears threatening to spill out and breathed out the question that she so desperately needed the answer to.

"Then Jarvan, he is still alive?"

"Yes."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Hey all, long time no... type? Chat? Read? Whatever suit your fancy I suppose. Anywho, sorry it's been so long. I know I've said this before but I should have more free time coming up so expect more chapters! My initial goal is one per month. I'd like to cut that down as well but I'm trying to be realistic for now. :)**

**Anywho, a lot of shout outs needed here. First, thank you to my amazing fiance for constantly kicking me in the butt and pushing me to be better while always encouraging me to stick to my guns... and surprising me with my new laptop when my old one's power supply finally gave way, RIP lappy.**

**Fortunately I saw it coming so I had everything transferred off before it happened. Second to my adorable little buddy Caleb for always being a faithful supporter of my writing and always being willing to listen to my crazy ideas and not being afraid to tell me when they really are a little 'too' crazy.**

**Finally to all my readers / followers. I appreciate more than I can say that even after a one year hiatus you are all still reviewing, messaging and finding me on league. I have no words, I am literally speechless. **

**Some of you sent me messages inquiring about the story, others asked if I was okay and offered assistance. Some of you messaged me on League and then went to war with me. One of you even gifted a skin (Thank you Gettocow, I tried to find you online to thank you in person but I couldn't seem to) which I promptly took Akali into battle and bloodied her blades with it :)**

**All of the support and encouragement is beyond appreciated. So from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!**

**Anyways, now that I've spent half a page with my rambling, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was short and some of them may be, but I think that in order to meet my quota of at least one a month I will try to be less nitpicky (aka editing the same chapter 5-7 times) and put stuff out when it feels right instead of pushing for a certain word count.**

**Thank being said, I am looking for an editor and as always I happily accept any constructive feedback. If you are interested in being an editor, please message me either on or find other contact information on my profile. You can also message me on League :) **


	3. Love

**Discipline of Force**

**Chapter Two**

**Love**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Nidalee padded through the jungle, her paws heavy and her mind clouded. The huntress did not watch where she was going, instead she let the memories of her youth guide her path. She had hoped that a hunt would be something to focus on, to keep her attention so that the pain she was feeling could be forgotten as easily as pulling a thorn from between her toes.

She did not understand, why? Why go down without a fight, what was it that Akali had done with that floating piece of bark? Parchment, it was parchment.

Nidalee stopped mid-stride, trying to remember what it was her mind-mirror had called the object she had taken from the friend-with-snake-strikers. Not feather, although it looked like one.

What was it? Nidalee snarled and threw her head from side to side. How could she forget? Allow her time with her human to flow away as quickly as the autumn river? Above her birds sprang from a tree, throwing themselves to the wind, startled by her growl and cried a warning.

Frustrated, Nidalee turned and roared after them, emptying her lungs, '_What are your features called?' _She could hear the scream in her mind but it only echoed with the emptiness that was so alien to her.

More creatures of the forest took flight, running to their dens, flying into the clouds, escaping from the cry of the hunter.

'_What are you called!' _Nidalee asked again, straining to hear even the quietest reply. She stared at the tree in front of her, eyes narrow as she waited for answers. As if the producer of the parchment would know the name of it's accomplice.

Frustration boiled inside the cougar and she snarled, her muscles tight and claws flexed, bleeding the ground. After a few more moments of silent, seething anger the huntress let out a deep sigh and pressed her forehead to the rough bark. _'What are you called?' _

Nidalee stood there, unmoving as she felt all the anger and rage drain from her and settle with a weighted exhaustion that left her shaking like a leaf in the wind.

With a deep sigh, Nidalee let out a soft whine and dropped onto her belly so it lay nestled in the soft padding on the forest floor. _'Why did you leave me all alone?' _

~o~

Above the distressed feline, another predator cloaked himself in the cover of the treetops. The two pronged claws that were strapped to the back of his paw stuck in a trunk of a tree as he watched curiously. What was she doing? He knew she was female by her scent that floated on the wind, and knew there was strange magic that seemed to follow her. But beyond that, the cougar he was stalking was a strange and unknown entity in his forest.

What was she doing? Her mood seemed to change with the same speed that her tail flicked too and fro.

The hunter hunkered lower, the muscles of his furred thighs tensing as his tongue flicked out to lick his whiskers, nose twitching to catch the secrets the wind carried to him.

It did not matter of course, once he got rid of her he would regain his rightful place as King. However, he was curious... He had never seen anything quite like her.

Then it happened, the moment he had been waiting for as the cougar flopped onto the forest floor, head down and completely unaware she was being stalked, the Hunter smiled a toothy grin and dropped from the trees.

~o~

Nidalee's ears flicked upwards when they caught the slightest creak from the branches above her and she burst to her feet, however not nearly quick enough.

The large predator descending from above smiled, his eyes wide with excitement as his muscled arm swung down, aiming for a lethal blow.

Before either of the felines knew what was happening a tree root burst from the ground, sending dirt, grass and rocks flying. The earth tore open as a large root slapped the Hunter from the air, sending him crashing into the thick trunk of a neighboring tree that bowed from the force of the impact, exposing some of its milky center between the cracks in its bark.

Nidalee's chest heaved, heart hammering as she tried to make sense of what had happened. One moment he had been upon her, and the next she had smelt magic but did not know where it had come from. It was familiar and left her with the feeling of a warm blanket, but no one except for the strange male in front of her, wheezing from the blow, was present. She watched, memorized as the peculiar creature coughed out a pained breath, his chest coated in blood from multitudes of gashes crying through his thick, gray fur.

The Hunter pushed himself to his feet, yellow pupils glaring at his target and fangs exposed as his hissed silently. Tail flicking, nose twitching he surveyed the area, trying to find the source of his assailant.

Cautiously, Nidalee lowered her head, letting her nose pull in what information it could. He was not human, nor was he a normal feline, standing on his rear legs in complete comfort, his body was human-like but fur covered with a thick, braided mane surrounding his muzzled face. His hands had long claws and his legs were bent at the knees.

What was he?

"Show yourself!" Her assailant roared, frustration tightened his muscles and raised his fur, following the direction of his curled lips. He was searching for the third party, so then it caught him off guard as well.

Nidalee's ears flicked forward, curious before she reminded herself she was in danger and lowering herself, ears flattened as she growled back in reply, fangs exposed and shoulders haunch.

The Hunter turned and caught the Huntresses eyes, narrowing in a challenge as neither backed down. He matched her, growl for snarl and spat with intent. Without a moment of warning he sprang, muscled hind legs propelling him forward, arms slamming down in slashing motion.

Nidalee dodged backwards, paws skidding across the soft forest floor, pulling herself from his range, the wind from his swing rustling her whiskers. She barely had time to land before rolling to the side, falling under the frontal side-swipe of his follow up attack.

Before she could catch her breath he was upon her again, this time sweeping in a kick for her legs when sudden updraft blew dirt and leaves directly into his eyes and mouth, causing the hunter to reel backwards, clawing at his eyes.

Surprised by the sudden rush of wind that left her unaffected, Nidalee did not react at once as she watched her foe stumble backwards, blinded. Shaking herself to her senses, she sprung, teeth sinking deeply into his forearm as her lower body swung forward and her back claws raked at his already damaged mid-section.

The Hunter roared and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck with his free hand, tearing her off his other arm and swinging around to slam her into the trunk of a nearby tree, a wet crack sent shock waves through her abdomen and the huntress bit back a howl.

Instead, Nidalee grunted at the impact and slid to the base, raising her head as the Hunters golden eyes found their way past the dirt and leaves to glower at her, his large bulk hunkering over her and trembling in rage. Her entire body felt crippled by the blow and as she looked up at those golden eyes, so full of fury and so full of purpose... Nidalee struggled to find hers.

Why fight? What was the point. The cubs were old enough to live without her, they were thriving back in their home. The wolves would be a problem for a short while, but that would pass. She had failed her mind-mirror, just as she had failed her parents, and now they were both gone.

_'I'm sorry, Akali', _Nidalee lowered her head, not wanting to fight anymore.

She had fought so hard, and in the end she had lost something more dear to her than she had ever imagined. _'I'm sorry, I'll never find out what your last words meant.'_

Nidalee closed her eyes as the Hunter's arm swung downward, waiting for the final blow to come.

Again she felt the rush of magic, however this time it was her own and familiar. They had come unbidden, however maybe some unconscious part of her wanted to die in her birth form. And she waited.

But the blow did not come, instead she was met by a curious question.

"What are you?"

Nidalee opened her eyes, her emerald orbs rimmed by unshed tears as she surveyed her assailant who was stepped back, his legs still bent and tight but his expression bewildered. The hand that held his dagger was still held aloft but the one with extended claws and drooping, as if suddenly too heavy.

How could she answer that question when she did not know the answer herself. She had thought herself a predator, a mighty hunter but upon leaving the jungle she had not claimed a single hunt on her own.

She had thought herself a cougar, forsaking the other part of herself for months, sometimes years on end. All but forgetting it existed.

Until she had met her, and slowly she felt herself more at home with the human and the jungle left her feeling alone. She felt so very alone, her head felt empty, hollow. Like she was screaming inside a cave that had used to be filled with family and now all that's left is the echo of abandonment.

"...Lost." Nidalee whispered, unable to describe it any other way.

The tears that had been chomping at the bit to be free began to flow and Nidalee sat, silently in the dirt, holding her ribs with her free arm. The pain from her physical body paling in comparison the the mental agony she had been trying to stifle all day.

The Hunter snarled, shaking himself from his stupor and took one step forward, swinging his arm out wide as he spoke.

"Are you human?" He demanded, his own chest rising and falling with shallow breaths, struggling with the damage he had taken in their bout.

Before Nidalee could reply, three bodies crashed through the underbrush and into sight. The first two charged her assailant, puffing themselves up and hissing at his legs as the third dashed in front of her protectively, spitting threats and eyes wild.

"No!" Nidalee yelled, watching as her brothers and sister snapped at her attackers leg, forcibly calling on her magic as she felt the warmth spread over his abdomen, her healing slowly beginning to kick in.

The Hunter reeled, stepping back. His face twisting into an amused grin.

"I do not hunt cubs, young ones. Leave, this is not your fight."

Nidalee's sister had taken the right of her, snapping at the Hunters legs and batting with her paws, tail swinging with the scent of fear mixing in with that of her two brothers.

Annoyed, the Hunter swatted at the cub to back up before turning his attention to the young male at his left and doing the same. "Tell your young to leave before I lose my patience!"

Nidalee growled in response, she did not understand every word he had used but understood the general meaning behind his message. She understood fully, however that her brothers and sister would not leave her even if she demanded it. They had lost family too, and would do whatever it took to make sure they did not lose another.

She had been selfish, and she understood that now, watching her _family _fight to protect her. Even though they knew there was no chance they would win, they were still putting everything to protect the family that they loved.

_'I love you.'_ Akali's parting words hit her with full force, and as she looked between her brothers and sisters, doing whatever they could to protect her. Even though they knew it would be a fruitless hunt, even at the expense of their own safety, their own lives.

Nidalee understood what Akali had been trying to say, and the Huntress would do whatever it took to bring her human back.

She turned, staring at her opponent with new found resolve and bore her teeth in a threat. She would not lose, not here, not to anyone until her debt had been paid.

Nidalee felt the pain in her chest release and flow to her limbs, filling them with the strength she needed to end this fight.

_'I love you, mind-mirror. I am coming for you'_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Sorry for the hiatus everyone! I do plan on finishing this fic, and hopefully you will all bare with my slow updates. (Putting it lightly)**


End file.
